


I Want to Stay

by KiannaLeigh



Category: My Candy Love
Genre: Alexy Giggling, Drunk Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, First Time, M/M, Nathaniel is a Gentleman, Smut, Sudden Sexual Attraction, my candy love rarepair week, romantic sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2018-02-24
Packaged: 2018-12-16 17:49:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11833881
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KiannaLeigh/pseuds/KiannaLeigh
Summary: "When did you know you liked me?""I didn't. Then you kissed me, and all the doubt just disappeared."Tipsy and bored, Nathaniel and Alexy hang out after Iris's party. They're not together for any reason, simply using each other to pass the time. But there's something comfortable that they find in each other presence, something they hadn't been able to see before spending time alone. It could be the punch, or it could be something else.





	1. Stay with You

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maxnotamenace](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxnotamenace/gifts).



The door to Nathaniel’s apartment opened much faster than he thought it would, and that could either mean that the combined weight of both Nathaniel and Alexy swung it open too fast, or that they were both so drunk that it seemed the door was opening very fast. Either way, they tumbled through the door and very nearly ended up in a heap on the floor. Well, Alexy did end up on the floor, and for what it was worth, he probably would have been better off with Nathaniel on top of him. In the process of catching himself, Nathaniel grabbed a small pedestal next to his front door and dumped a vase of flowers water all over Alexy.

Alexy shrieked at the sudden cool dampness, then broke out into a fit of giggles. Nathaniel joined him in his fit, as he shut the door, then stripped off his shirt, intending to offer it to replace Alexy’s soaked one.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” Nathaniel giggled, sinking to the floor. “Are you okay?”

“Fine. Come here.” Alexy grabbed Nathaniel by the back of his neck and pulled him in close enough to kiss. The pull was hard enough, or Nathaniel was drunk enough, that he fell almost on top of Alexy, only avoiding toppling onto him by catching himself on all fours.

Alexy tasted like punch and candy, which made Nathaniel glad to have stopped for latter on their way to his apartment. He tried to hold Alexy still as he kissed him, but Alexy was quicker and stronger than Nathaniel assumed and was able to get away from him far enough to pull his wet shift off. Without a word, Alexy snatched Nathaniel’s shirt from his hand and pulled it on over his head. The shirt pooled his in lap so much that when he wiggled out of the rest of his clothes, leaving them in a brightly colored pile by the door, that he was still covered just enough to be teasing

For obvious reasons, Nathaniel had never paid much attention to Alexy’s legs. But now, it was all he could think about. Alexy’s legs were slender, pale, and feminine. They looked like the legs that were partially hidden behind a black silk dress in high fashion magazines. His feet looked like the delicate pedicured feet that are shown in sickeningly expensive high-heeled shoes. Nathaniel founded himself leaned down, getting closer and closer to those perfect legs, and brushing his lips against the soft pale skin. The aroused groan that escaped Nathaniel’s mouth surprised him, but it didn’t seem to surprise Alexy, who giggled and stretched out, right there on the floor.

There wasn’t a single inch of skin that Nathaniel didn’t want to kiss. He moved down, planting soft caresses on Alexy’s slender ankle, then left a trail of bites up the inside of his leg until he was nibbling at the inside of Alexy’s upper thigh. The little pleasured moans Alexy made only encouraged Nathaniel to be bolder and touch him more brazenly. He pushed Alexy down onto his back, but didn’t have to push his legs apart; Alexy did that all on his own. Nathaniel dragged his hand down Alexy’s inner thigh, and close his eyes to enjoy the deep hum of pleasure than vibrated up his spine. He took a deep breath, as if inhaling the sweetness of situation, before dropping and pressing hungry, aggressive kisses on the inner-most skin of Alexy’s thighs. The more Nathaniel kissed Alexy, the more of him he wanted to feel.

Finally, he paused. His tee shirt was just long to cover Alexy’s most intimate parts, but it couldn’t disguise the bulge marking his arousal. The sight of it made Nathaniel hungry.

“Can I,” He breathed, “touch it?”

“If you’re going to, could we go to the bed?”

“Oh! Of course! I’m sorry.”

Before Alexy could blink, Nathaniel had sprung up, put his arms around his torso, and swept him up to his feet. The rise so sudden, that Alexy swooned and would have fallen if Nathaniel hadn’t been holding him.

“Way too tipsy for that,” Alexy muttered, then slipped his arms around Nathaniel’s neck. “Lead the way.”

Nathaniel drew Alexy closer to him, and kissed him for a moment, before taking them to his bedroom. He turned down the sheets and arranged the pillows, at which Alexy giggled as he slipped into the offered spot on the bed. He looked like a model to Nathaniel, who began his worship of Alexy’s smooth, lovely skin all over again, kissing and stroking from his ankles to his thighs. Though when he got to the hem of his tee shirt, he paused.

“I don’t know what to do,” Nathaniel admitted softly, breathlessly. His face was inches from the fabric covered swell of Alexy’s arousal, and the teased implication of Alexy’s sex made him salivate.

“Do whatever,” Alexy breathed. “I’ll guide you.”

Doing things without a plan wasn’t really Nathaniel’s style, but nothing he’d done this night was part of his style. He figured he should just leap. So, he dipped his head to kiss the inner curve of Alexy’s thigh and pushed his tee shirt up Alexy’s stomach. Alexy’s swollen manhood appeared in Nathaniel’s side vision, thick and with a tip covered in glistening precum. It was sight that Nathaniel hadn’t realized he craved to know. He turned his head to face the organ, mouth open, famished. Without a thought he lunged on it, engulfing the organ with his mouth with a long, low moan of pleasure.

Alexy gasped and tilted his head back. “Oh god! Na – tha – niel! Yes!” He gripped Nathaniel’s shoulder hard enough to hurt him, but the pain wasn’t nearly as bad as the throbbing in Nathaniel’s cock.

It was something of a balancing act, holding himself up on three limbs, moving his head and shoulders so he kiss, and lick, and suck Alexy from base to tip, and using his free hand to stroking himself. For a few minutes Nathaniel was simply content to explore Alexy in this way, he was immersed in it. Then he began to notice the flaws. He couldn’t move as well as he wanted if he was trying to keep balanced, and his jeans, even unzipped, were too constricting. He felt like he was going to topple over. So, he stopped, pulled away, and ignored Alexy’s whine.

“I just have to get undressed,” Nathaniel offered. He got up, finished undressing and got back in bed, pulling the blankets up around his and Alexy’s waist.

Alexy graced him with another very cute giggle, before wrapping his arms around his neck and kissing him. It felt warm and welcoming in a way Nathanial was unused to. He’d kissed girls, and somehow this was different. A tiny voice in the back of his mind whispered, ‘Please don’t let this feel so good because I’m drunk. Please.’ But he silenced that voice by rubbing against Alexy and listening to him moan.

“Oh, God!” Alexy gasped. “Hey, do you have … like condoms? Or better, lube?”

Nathaniel stopped, a feeling of dread cooling his heat. “I …. No. Neither.”

“Shit.”

“Wait a minute!” Nathaniel untangled himself from Alexy, jogged naked from the room, and back in a moment later with a jar in his hand.

“Coconut oil?” Alexy muttered. “Don’t you use that to cook? Won’t you miss it?”

Nathaniel got into bed and laughed. “I didn’t buy it for cooking. I bought it … I was too embarrassed to buy lube at the time.” He leaned into Alexy and brushed his lips over his cheek. “I should I have though,” he whispered. “But this’ll do for now.”

Smiling, Alexy took the jar. “This will do for now,” he repeated.

The oil was a semi-solid when they scooped it out of the jar, but melted in their hot hands. It slipped easily over their bodies and filled the room with a sweet smell. It even tasted good as Nathaniel licked a few droplets off Alexy’s taunt skin. He swallowed the oil and drank in the sound of Alexy’s gasp as his tongue ran over Alexy’s hardened nipple. The way Nathaniel’s hand slipped easily over Alexy’s cock was inciting to them both and they might have gone on like that until the end, Alexy’s arms locked around Nathaniel’s neck, their bodies aligned in bed, Nathaniel’s hand pushing Alexy farther and farther towards release. But nearing his climax Alexy shouted.

“Stop! Stop.”

“Why? What’s wrong?”

“Nothing. Sit up against the headboard.”

Needing to feel Alexy against him, but wanting to do as he was asked, Nathaniel got up, and sat where he was told, but kept Alexy as close as possible. He was rewarded with Alexy sitting astride him and delicately meshing them together, Nathaniel’s cock tucked snugly between Alexy’s hind-cheeks. Nathaniel titled his head back and purred. It almost felt like being inside him and it was heavenly.

“God, I want to be inside you,” Nathaniel breathed, and he had no idea where such a lewd sentence had been hiding itself in his mind until that moment.

“Next time, maybe,” Alexy whispered as he wrapped Nathaniel in his arms again. “Don’t touch me until I say so?”

“I promise.”

Alexy smiled, and Nathaniel wondered why he’d never looked to be graced with that smile before. It was everything he’d ever wanted; it was like basking in sunshine. He smiled back, entranced, as Alexy seemed to ready himself for something. Then, they were moving.

Alexy rocked on his lap, steady and slow. Nathaniel kept true to his promise and didn’t touch Alexy, but he rocked an opposite rhythm, pushing them farther apart, and closer together. He was overwhelmed with feeling, enthralled by sensation. His hands were on Alexy’s hips, too slippery to grip him tightly, but enjoying the feel of his skin moving under his hands, lubricated by the sweet-smelling oil.

“Ah! Nath. Touch me.” Alexy’s voice was broken, shuddering, conveying all the headiness that Nathaniel felt. “Please touch me,” his words rolled over Nathaniel’s skin.

One of Nathaniel’s hands made its way back to Alexy’s pelvis. Some part of him knew this would bring them to the end, but the feeling of them being this close was too good for Nathaniel to reject. The oil must have dripped down from Alexy’s chest, because his pelvis and cock were slick with it. Nathaniel looked down, hungry for the sight of them touching, of them being this close. Alexy’s cock fit so well in his hand, and the sight Alexy rocking desperately on him was almost as good as the feel of his cock tucked inside Alexy’s body. Nathanial was drunk on this closeness. He stroked Alexy and watched, dazed with pleasure, as he gasped, groaned, and shuddered. When Alexy started to go limp in his arms, Nathanial scooted down in the bed, slowly rolled them over, and gave Alexy a sweet, soft kiss. Then he braced himself on his arms, and began trusting hard and fast into Alexy’s cleft. Alexy moaned as if he was being entered, tossed his head, plead softly.

“Yes, yes. Oh, god, yes. Nath. Ugh, harder, please.”

Only too happy to obey, Nathaniel put all his strength into his thrusts until his hips and back began to ache. But as he started to lose strength, he came, shuddering, and whining at the sweet feel of release.

For a few minutes, Nathaniel was afraid to move. He wasn’t sure what he should be doing. Then his arms hurt, so he carefully laid himself next to Alexy and pulled the blankets up around them.

“I … I’m going to sleep a little whi--,” Alexy muttered. His eyes were closed, his breathing was already shallow.

Nathaniel slipped an arm under Alexy’s head and got comfortable with its weight. He was planning on watching Alexy- his first lover - sleep, but ending up drifting off.

It was some time later when Nathaniel woke in bed alone. The feeling was strange, the oil was drying but softening his skin; the cum was also drying on his skin in a far more uncomfortable manner. But most uncomfortable of all, was the cooling empty space next to him where, he had this deeply-rooted feeling that, his lover should be.

“Nath, your sister is right. This place is amazing. I’m moving in.” Alexy waltzed in, dressed in Nathaniel’s boxer shorts and tee shirt. He had two iced teas in his hands.

Nathaniel took a glass and helped Alexy climb into bed and cuddle up to him.

“My sister just thinks it’s properly expensive. She thinks anything rich has class.”

“You don’t?” Alexy’s lavender eyes stared up at him from behind his glass of tea.

“I … No. Real style can’t be marked up with a price tag and the right name on the label. It has to be cultivated personally.”

“I feel exactly the same,” Alexy said brightly.

The smile that spread across Nathaniel’s face was as automatic as a yawn. “I’m glad it’s not just me. My family … they don’t see it that way. They chase what everyone wants to buy, and tries to buy it first. They don’t understand being trendsetters, blazing a trail. They want the biggest shiniest version of what everyone else has, and they think that makes them … I don’t know. Dazzling. Important.” Nathanial huffed softly. “Imagine being so different from your family.”

“Try being the gay one, then get back to me,” Alexy muttered.

“I think I am,” Nathaniel quipped. But then he softened. “But, I thought they accepted you.”

“It’s not about being accepted.” Alexy pouted and is somehow made his voice sound different. “It’s about being alone, the only one.”

“Oh.” Nathaniel leaned over and pressed their mouths together. It was warm and sweet, every bit as good as the night before. They kiss dissolved into a few pecks, before Nathaniel turned his attention to his glass. “No wonder Castiel is suddenly banging Lysander. He lives to rebel.”

“Well,” Alexy said in his pouting voice, “I think Castiel and Lysander really care for one another. They’re best friends.”

Nodding, Nathaniel gulped down a mouthful of tea. He hadn’t realized how thirsty he was. “I know that. But … I couldn’t imagine them having sex. I can’t really imagine them even really touching more intimately than friends so.”

“You can’t imagine them doing what we did last night?” Alexy purred, and caught Nathaniel with his voice.

There was a moment of silence in which Nathanial stared at Alexy, dazed and thoughtless. After a few seconds, he opened his mouth and tried to form words.

“I … well no, I mean. I just can’t see it. I wanted to ask, when they gave me a bottle of whiskey as a housewarming gift.”

“That bottle on the counter?”

“The very same. They slipped it to me on our way out from school, and said they’d like to come over and open it with me, but had plans. That’s when I got the idea of asking but …” Nathaniel made a face. “Castiel started to walk away and he said something … lecherous, and I let them go without asking.”

“Was it more lecherous than, ‘god I want to be inside you.’?”

“I-! Well, no.” Nathaniel coughed, then took a long sip of his tea to fill the time he needed to think of something to say. “It wasn’t like that. It was fairly tame compared to that, but I still let them go.”

“Why did you want to ask them about being gay anyway?” Alexy cocked an eyebrow.

“To know what it felt like, how they knew they liked guys, and just weren’t interested in any of the girls at school.”

“And when did you know you were interested in me, instead of not being interested in one of the girls at school?”

“When you kissed me in the doorway of the building last night. I wasn’t actually sure if I liked guys or what before then. It was just a thought, a curiosity. But then you kissed me and … it took away all the doubt and confusion.”

“Oh, that’s so romantic.”

“Yea, I guess it is.” They leaned in at nearly the same time and shared a soft, short kiss. “What time is it?” Nathaniel muttered against Alexy’s lips.

“Around ten. Do you have to be somewhere?” There was hint of worry in Alexy’s voice that Nathaniel’s hushed with another kiss.

“No. I want to stay here, with you.”

Alexy sighed contently. “Do you think the school can take two gay couples?”

Shrugging, Nathaniel put down his glass on the nightstand and slid down into bed. “I don’t know, and don’t care.”

Alexy’s glass found the opposite stand and he followed Nathaniel into the warmth of the bed, and their embrace.

“This feels good,” Nathaniel muttered.

Alexy giggled softly. “Go to sleep, Nath.”

“Yea. Yea, okay.”


	2. Happily Ever After

For their first official date, Nathaniel decided he would take Alexy out somewhere nice. He picked one of the upscale restaurant his family liked to go to which met he’d know the menu and be able to impress his boyfriend. There was also the chance that maybe his family would hear he was dating a boy without him going through the hassle of telling them. Besides, Alex had bought nice new clothes and wanted someplace to wear them. Coffee and study dates after school – which they’d been doing for two weeks – and having sex in Nathaniel’s apartment didn’t really require anything nice to wear.

They were seated in the back, which Nathaniel was glad about, so they could sit on the same side of the table without getting in anyone’s way and could talk and kiss while waiting for their food.

“You look beautiful,” Nathaniel muttered, kissing Alexy’s knuckles. “Really, stunning.”

“Your sister would die if she heard you say that,” Alexy giggled.

Nathaniel winced and groaned softly. “Have I mentioned how sorry I am about her?” he asked.

Amber didn’t take the news that they were dating kindly. He walked up to them during lunch, on their first day back to school as a couple, while they were sitting with their friends, and loudly declared Alexy her enemy.

“I can’t believe my brother is dating someone as tasteless as you!” she’d declared. “He’s known models, I’ll have you know. Much better guys than you. And he’ll leave you for one of them, too. A guy with real class!”

Alexy had laughed then and was laughing now. “It’s fine. I thought she was going to call me a slur, to be honest. But that wouldn’t have been as bad as insulting my fashion sense. I’m the best dressed boy in school, besides maybe Lysander if you’re into that sort of thing.”

“You mean,” Nathaniel chuckled, “if you’re Castiel.”

“No! I lot of people think Lysander is good looking and has a great fashion sense.”

“Alexy. You’re best friends with Rosa and Candy. Of course you think people say that.”

“You’ve got a point there. They do dress similarly.”

The two erupted into quiet giggles which they stifled with another table looked over at them.

“I’m sorry about Melody, too,” Nathaniel whispered.

Maybe Alexy was going to say something, but at that moment the server came back with their food and Alexy turned his attention to them.

Honestly, Nathaniel was far more mortified over what Melody had done than how his sister had reacted. Melody had caught Nathaniel just after second period, saying she needed to talk to him. He had thought would be about student council business because she seemed so serious. But no, it wasn’t that.

“Nathaniel,” she whispered earnestly. “People are saying you’re … gay. I think Castiel might have said something to that effect.”

“Melody, Castiel is bisexual himself and couldn’t care enough to start rumors about me.” He paused, taking time to frown at her. He hadn’t been upset, not then. But it had been his first time outing himself and he hadn’t been sure how to go about it. “But anyway, people ae probably just talking about the fact that I’m dating Alexy now.”

Melody hadn’t responded right away. She’d stared at him, a little confused, for a moment, then she glared. “You’re not,” she hissed.

“What? Yes, I am. What do you mean-“

“You’re not dating … you can’t be dating Alexy.”

“Why not?” Alexy had asked. He’d crept up on them while they weren’t looked and was frowning. “Why can’t he date me?”

“Because he’s not gay,” Melody had snapped. Then, she seemed to realize what she had just said. She’d rushed away, and she and Nathaniel hadn’t spoken since.

As they ate Nathaniel thought they should count themselves lucky that those had been the only two reactions they’d gotten in the last two weeks. Maybe it was a coincidence, and maybe Castiel was doing him a favor, but most of the school was too busy gossiping about Castiel and Lysander to have much of an opinion on what Nathaniel and Alexy were or weren’t doing.

It had started the very first day they’d gone back to school. Right before first period, Nathaniel was standing at his locker, feeling very tense about his first day at school being openly gay. Maybe Alexy made it look easy; most likely the nerves were just leftover from his time at home. With his parents, any step out of bounds could result in severe punishment. He didn’t really think that anyone was going to try to hurt him, but he couldn’t shake the fear in the back of his mind, either.

When Alexy found him staring into his locker, he frowned and looked worried.

“You look tense.” Alexy had said.

“I … I’m fine,” Nathaniel lied with a smile. He was used to doing that, but Alexy just shook his head and slithered up to him.

“Do you want a kiss?”

“I …” He hadn’t been able to help it. Nathaniel looked around for someone who might disapprove.

“Are you ashamed of me?” Alexy asked.

“I’m scared,” Nathaniel admitted. There was something about Alexy, something that made him honest. Nathaniel had even told Alexy about why he left home. Of course, Alexy knew. The whole school knew. But Nathaniel had separated fact from rumor and given him his perspective. “I’m scared of what people will say or do.”

“No one is going to do anything to you,” Alexy assured him. “I promise. I won’t let them.”

“You won’t?” Nathaniel had smiled, trying to imagine the tiny, happy-go-lucky Alexy fighting someone.

“No,” Alexy stressed, then leaned up and kissed Nathanial’s mouth.

The kiss was sweet and soft, one of his favorite types of kisses with Alexy. Over the course of the weekend – and even more so in the last two weeks – Nathaniel had found there were dozens of different types of kisses he could share with his boyfriend. He was sure that he was falling too fast, but he found he didn’t care. It felt good and he hadn’t felt good in a while. He wanted this, and he wanted Alexy, and honestly once he got past the fear, he didn’t care about anything but that.

When they parted, their breath still mingling, Nathaniel smiled softly and found a place on Alexy’s hips to put his hands.

“Thank you,” he said softly and would have leaned in for another kiss if they hadn’t been interrupted.

“You fucking thanked him?!” Castiel’s voice asked.

Nathaniel had looked over to find Castiel and Lysander watching them from the other side of the hall.

“For that baby kiss, you fucking thanked him?” Castiel scoffed. “You fucking children. This is a kiss.”

Without farther comment, Castiel grabbed Lysander by his shirt and pulled him down for a kiss, opened mouthed, with tongue. If Castiel doing that surprised Nathaniel, Lysander responding nearly killed him. Castiel and Lysander kissed passionately for about thirty seconds before the kiss fizzled into a series of short pecks.

“Thank you,” Castiel purred mockingly against Lysander’s lips, before laughing.

Lysander chuckled and glance at them. “You may want,” he said softly, “to pull your jaws up off the floor before class.”

Nathaniel had glanced from Lysander to Alexy who was making a face grinning face off to the side. When Nathaniel followed his gaze, he found Roselya, Candy, and Priya standing in a small group. While Candy kept her mouth in a hard line – obviously trying not to smile – and Priya limited herself to a smirk, Rosalya was grinning and gesturing to Alexy from down the hall.

“Oh. My. God,” Rosalya had mouthed, and that had been the end of it.

The school had been buzzing about Castiel and Lysander ever since. Every day there were new sordid rumors about what they did when they were alone. Nathaniel was only half sure Castiel was telling contradictory tales to lead people away Nathanial and Alexy’s relationship, but he was absolutely certain most of rumors were untrue. The one about the dog collar certainly had to be fake.

But whatever the truth was, it gave Nathanial much needed breathing room, which made his relationship with Alexy that much easier.

“What do you want to do after this?” Nathaniel asked between bites of steak.

“I’m still going to be hungry,” Alexy muttered. “Snacks at your place? We can take White out for a walk.”

Nathaniel smiled. When he’d first moved out of his parents’ house he’d been restless and often gone for walks in the middle of the night. He’d leash trained White when he got her to have someone to take walks, and Alexy never seemed to tire of taking her out.

“How about a night picnic?” Nathaniel suggested.

“Perfect,” Alexy purred.

Perfect. That was a good word for it. The night was cool, and they were good clothes, but a blanket on the ground and another around the two of them kept them clean and dry. White played in the grass, her leash wrapped around Alexy’s wrist, as they ate. They ate junk food in their nice clothes - chips, snack cakes and, soda - and shared sticky sugar-coated kisses.

“Alexy,” Nathaniel muttered. “I wanted to say this at the restaurant, but I never got the chance. I mean, I never started to say it. I don’t know. I just-“

“Nathy,” Alexy sighed. “Just say it. It’s fine.”

“I wanted to thank you for kissing me that night. I have never been this happy. I grew up with everything, but I have never felt this … free. It’s because of you. I’m so grateful to you. And I adore you so much.”

“Nathy…” Alexy purred. “Oh my god.”

“Mrow!” White crawled up into the blanket with them, pushing her way between them, but getting stuck halfway in.

Alexy laughed and scooped her up, kissing her on the head, then tucking her safely between them. She was a little dirty now, but so long as she was properly fussed over she’d accept getting her paws washed later. White and Alexy snuggled up to Nathaniel and both closed their eyes for a moment.

The night was getting later, and the air was getting cooler, but Nathaniel found that alone in the park with his boyfriend and his cat was exactly where he wanted to stay.


End file.
